Chasing Cars
by lauriejay
Summary: Itachi has come back to Konoha! Can one girl save him from being so evil?


this one shot made me cry, i stayed up late to finish it and cried alone

anyways, enjoy !!

**

* * *

**

**+Chasing Cars+**

**An Itachi One Shot**

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world…._

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get to old,_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life…_

You were in the field, picking herbs by yourself, practicing the medical treatments until you would get so tired you'd crash. You finally were starting to give in and you laid your body down on top of the tall, yellow-green grass. "Ah I'm tired! Guess I was gathering herbs for a long time." You took in a big breath and sighed. You heard footsteps and ignored them as your eyes slowly began to close more and more.

The wind blew a little and you woke up in 3 minutes forgetting where you were. Your eyes opened and you turned to see that a teenager about 16, your age, was laid down beside you wounded and bloody. You, being a medical nin, looked over and inspected him at once. "What happened to you?" He was unconscious and the bleeding wouldn't stop so you had no choice but to help him right there with the herbs until you could get help.

You mashed the herbs into a bowl you had in your backpack and wiped it on top of the wounds. The body shifted in pain and screamed. "Calm down." You were talking to him and he opened his eyes a little. He winced in pain, then, he laid himself back down.

"Why are you helping me?" His voice was soft. His headband was from Konoha so you could tell that he was from around here but something was different. "Where am I?" He spoke again. You looked around and smiled. "You're in the Konoha! You should know your own village." Your voice made him look at you with strong emotion and confusion but you just laughed.

"How did I get here?" He still looked confused to you but you put more herbs on his wounds and he grabbed your hand in pain. You looked up in his red eyes. You stared at each other for a while and then he let go and looked away. "Who are you?" He asked in a soft but firm voice. I looked at him and saw that the pain of the wound wasn't the only thing bothering him.

"I'm Nobana. I'm a medical nin here in Konoha and found you while I was taking a break. I don't really know where you came from though but when I woke up, you were there wounded. Luckily, the herbs I found helped stop the bleeding." He looked at you and then looked away. "I'm Itachi." You smiled and then helped him up. "C'mon, I'll help you to the hospital." He limped in pain and you offered to help him walk but he ignored.

Finally, it was getting dark as you just got at the hospital and you took Itachi to a medical room. You laid his body on the cot and he held his wounds tight. You told him to slip his shirt off, as then he did. You took another look at the wounds that were buried under his shirt and they were pretty deep. You reached for the bandages and wrapped them around his waist. He squirmed a bit making you fall on top of him on the cot. You both froze there for as long as it felt forever.

You watched as his eyes moved from softness to anger. He pushed you off of him and sat up. You were blushing like crazy but he showed no emotion on his face. You decided to finish up with his wounds and call it a day.

"Itachi, if you wanna get better then you have to let me help you. Sit still and then I'll leave okay?" You looked at him sternly now and he had a gloomy face on. "Fine." You came back up to him and wrapped the bandages around his waist and stomach and then you taped it up. You smiled at a job completed. "Why are you always happy?" You looked back at him who was looking at you in curiousness. "Well, I just think of all the good things I can do to help someone live. I always wanna help people."

You were beginning to wonder why he was asking you all these questions but it was already 7:00 and you needed to go to the apartment floor of the building where the head doctor, who is your older brother, and you lived. "Itachi, I need to go okay?" He looked at you and laid himself down on the cot in pain. You shut the light off and he was locked inside so nothing can get him out of the room.

The stairs made a squeaky noise as you walked up them. You took out your key and put it in the lock, opening the door. You heard your brother singing in the one shower you had. You laughed and sat down exhausted from what had happened today. The remote to the television was gone and you were to lazy to find it so you again closed your eyes and fell asleep.

3 weeks later…

You and Itachi were some what friends now, at least what you thought, and he was fully healed already. He was living in the hospital to rest up.…

You and Itachi walked off to the open field where you first met and stood at the top of the hill watching the clouds move around. "Ah! Isn't it a beautiful day outside!" Itachi looked at you and then looked at the sky. The grass that was on the bottom of the hill was blowing and it seemed like it went on forever. "Hey Itachi! Lighten up! I mean c'mon! Your feeling better and you are living here so we can always hang out!" He looked down at the blowing grass and then stared at the sky. Your long brown hair blew in the wind and you both watched the sky change form. You looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. "Right? I mean you are staying, right?"

Itachi looked at your face and how it looked so innocent. "Nobana, I don't-" He was about to finish his sentence when your legs gave in and you fell, rolling down the hill. As you were trying to hold onto something, you grabbed Itachi and you both went flying down the hill. Then, you both hit the bottom and you both were laid next to each other. You were laughing and Itachi was quiet as always, but you still laughed. You both watched the sky and the clouds, feeling the breeze on your faces. Your laugh slowly stopped and then you both were silent.

"Nobana…. I have to say something…" You looked over at Itachi and he had a gloomy face on again. "What is it Itachi?" He looked back up at the sky once more and then got up walking back up the hill that you both fell down. You followed him and grabbed his hand. "What is it Itachi?" You knew something was wrong now because he never walked away from you. "Itachi?"

He looked at you at the top of the hill with his red eyes intensely, and you looked at him in fear but you held your ground. "Itachi! Tell m-" "I am not staying here forever with you!"

You shook in fear and sadness. You really did love Itachi. You never wanted him to go, ever. You held back the tears. "Itachi…" You came closer to him and tried to kiss him but he pulled away. You slowly sank onto the ground and your tears were no longer held back. Your heart broke and you sobbed there in there grass. Itachi was just standing there as the wind blew his cape over his mouth. You put your hands over your eyes and felt the tears drip from them.

Itachi sat down next to you and you grabbed him tight and held onto him. He was uncomfortable and he shifted in place but you wouldn't let go. He was forced to stay there in place. You started to calm down and you felt Itachi wipe a tear from your cheek and then whisper something that made you cry harder. You felt his presence leave from you and you just laid yourself there and cried.

You walked back home at 11:30 at night and when you walked in the door, again your brother was in the shower, singing. You plopped on your bed and fell asleep before he could even come out of the shower again.

"Nobana! Wake up!" You smelled a smoke and shot up fast. "What happened?"

"No time to explain! I want you to get out! I'll be with you in a second."

You listened to your brother and ran down the hallway. You saw that there was a huge fire everywhere. You coughed a lot and ran down the steps running outside to fresh air. You saw that everyone came out safely, except your brother and Itachi. You screamed his name but nothing happened. You tried to cry but nothing came out of your eyes except the sight of fear.

"Take down that fire!" The fire department came and began putting out the fire, but there was no sign of your brother still. You waited and waited and soon, the whole building's fire was out. Everyone looked up at the roof and there was a shadowy figure holding someone. You looked to see who it was but you couldn't tell.

It laid the body on the roof and walked off. You were scared as to who he was carrying. The fire fighters went on top of the roof and wrapped the body in a fire blanket. They then carried it back down to the ground. "Young lady… I'm sorry but… your brother is dead." You looked at him in unbelievable pain and tears were in your eyes. Someone killed your brother and you wanted to know who it was.

You looked up at the roof again and then at then cried harder then before and punched the ground. "Did you find anyone else?" They looked at you and shook their head to no. "Someone caused the fire ma'am but we don't know who. It diffidently wasn't an accident." You realized who that person was and you were agonized in pain. The killer was your own love, Itachi.

"Damn you! Damn you Itachi!" The fire fighters were looking at you and they noticed the name Itachi. "Itachi is one of the Akatsuki! How did he get here? I thought they got rid of him." You felt your heart slowly stop beating and your stomach dropped. You just helped an enemy and the worst of all was, you fell in love with him. The difference of the headband that he wore was the slash between the fire sign. The pain you felt between your brother's death and the leaving of your best friend and love was enormous. You didn't want to live and you were unhappy that you were tricked into his love.

You would never forget his eyes, that always looked at you with no emotion on his face, but there was something hidden in him that you didn't know. You always laughed, and smiled, not because of anything else but him. Even though he ignored your laughter, you remember that when you were taking care of him, you always laughed and you talked to him. He seemed to like the company but you never knew, he never talked back. You wondered, why he would leave you alone with the death of your brother, and how that your relationship got closer, he never said anything loving.

You cried and cried. You screamed laying your head on top of your dead brother's chest. The fire fighters took you and your brother to a home that they will keep you in until the hospital was redone. You told them you wanted your brother in the room with you tonight until he had to be buried.

You were about to lay down on the bed when you saw your brothers chest move. You gasped and ran over to him checking if he was alive. He shot up gasping for air and then coughing. It was a miracle! He was alive! You helped him breathe by hold him up straight and telling him calm down. "How are you still alive?!" You were in shock and for once this day, you cried tears of joy.

"That….that guy…Itachi...he saved me…" He coughed again and you looked in shock. Itachi saved your brother. He did it for you and you were happy. You smiled and went to get a glass of water for your brother.

When you came back, he was asleep and you pulled a blanket over him. You sat by the window and stared out into the midnight sky that you and Itachi would watch in the hospital room before both of you went to sleep. The sky was full of stars, and you tried to find the great bear. Nothing came to luck though, so you just smiled and watched as the wind blew the grass in the field like this morning. The grass made you want to run to it so you decided to sneak out and go to the field…

At the Field….

You stood on top of the hill from before and felt the wind carry you as you put your arms out wide. You laughed and smiled a bit and then you heard a voice behind you…

"Hey Nobana." The voice sounded familiar so you turned around and saw Itachi walked towards you. He looked at you with a different face and watched you stay in shock.

"I thought you left… why did you burn down the hospital and…why…why didn't you tell me anything?" He looked away. "The hospital... it took in my carings so it was to be destroyed…I wanted to protect you…if you knew about my life…you…would never…even wanted to help me...I would've been dead…" You looked at him in shock, and then in a loving way. "But, why did you save my brother?" He again looked away and said "Because…my best friend would've been sad…"

You smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Itachi! I love you!" He looked down at you and you felt his arms wrap around you. "I have to go now Nobana… I'm sorry but…I have to go back to where I came from." You hugged him harder and said "Okay….I'll miss you…." You felt his lips brush on your cheek and then he vanished. You smiled and then laid yourself in the middle of the field, thinking about the days you both had together.

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get to old,_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life…_

_Let's waste time,_

_Casing cars,_

_Around our heads _

_

* * *

_

thank you! please comment!!


End file.
